In a First-Person Shooter (FPS) game and a Third-Person Shooter (TPS) game running on a mobile terminal with a touch screen, a player usually needs to change an view angle, and moves a shooting crosshair by performing at least one sliding operation on the touch screen, and triggers a shooting instruction by performing at least one clicking operation on a shooting button arranged on the touch screen. Under normal circumstances, the player needs to firstly adjust the crosshair and then clicks the shooting button. In this case, at least one sliding operation performed on the touch screen for adjusting the crosshair and at least one clicking operation performed on the shooting button for sending the shooting instruction are separate for the player. That is, after the player performs the at least one sliding operation on the touch screen, the player needs to move at least one finger to execute the at least one clicking operation on the shooting button.